1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to dynamically reducing power consumption in wireless receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication involves a transmitting device that modulates a carrier wave to transmit information on the modulated signal over a wireless network. On the receiving end, a receiving device demodulates the carrier wave to decode the transmitted information. Various modulation schemes and transmission protocols are possible.
The Bluetooth standard established by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group is one example of a protocol designed for use in short-range wireless communications over a personal area network (PAN) or piconet. The Bluetooth protocol provides a low-power communication standard that operates in the 2.4 GHz band on devices with an effective communication range of up to 100 meters. The Bluetooth 2.0 and 2.1 standards support a variety of modulations schemes at multiple transmission speeds. The Bluetooth specification also establishes several requirements for transmitting and receiving devices.